kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kikan - Janus no teema 2
In English - Repatriation - Janus' Theme 2. Found in: OST 3 Yuri Heika Seitan Kinen! Omoide no Album -Memories- Track 15 Lyrics (Japanese): Junji Nishimura Music: Yoshikawa Youichirou Translators: Valentina Spitale, Erika Rossi Singer: Catherine Manandaza This song was originally written in Japanese, the translated to Italian and then sung in Italian. The Japanese and Italian lyrics are similar, but not identical. Translations of both the Italian version and the original in Japanese are available here. Song - In Italian Ah, sta per cambiare la marea... In cima a un cuscino fatto del rumore delle onde Su, leviamo láncora verso la mia terra. Mai sono stato cosi felice come quando, da bambino, ho visto un mare di risaie dorate Mai giorni sono stati piu belli di quelli, colmi di speranze, in cui mi abbandonavo in un mare blu profondo Quei giorni in cui, pieno di ambizione, con sguardo si falco mene andavo solo per la mia strada. Sempre la va il mio pensiero. Ah, sta per cambiare la marea. Su, issiamo le vele- verson la mia terra. Ma sara devvero questo il momento di farvi ritorno? Quello che dovevo fare, ancora non l'ho portato a termine. Le mie ardenti speranze, ancora non si sono realizzate. Ah, cielo, terra! Ditemelo se avete un cuore, Per cosa mai sono venuto al mondo? Translation of the song in Italian Ah, the tide is about to change... On top of a cushion made of the sound of waves Up, we raise the anchor and head towards my homeland. I was never as happy as when I was a child and saw a sea of golden rice fields. Never again were the days as beautiful as those, full of hope, in which I abandoned myself in a deep blue sea. Those days in which, full of ambition, I walked around with falcon eyes, alone on my road. I will never forget them. Ah, the tide is about to change... Up, we raise the sails and head towards my homeland. But is this really the time to return there? I have to, I'm not done yet. My fervent wish, has still not come true. Ah, heavens, earth! Tell me, if you have a heart, Why did I come to this world? Original - in Japanese ああ、潮時ならん。。。 波音の枕に高き いざ、ふるさとへの錨を上げん 幼き日、金色の稲穂の海を見しことは、我が生涯の喜び 青雲の日、群青の海に身を任せしは、我が最良の日々 志、高く。孤高の極み目指したあの日の鷹のまなざし。 思い果てざる。 ああ、潮時ならん。 いざ、ふるさとへの帆を上げん。 されど。今、帰るべきはふるさとなりゃ？ 我がなすべき事は、未だはたされず。 ああ、天よ地よ！心あらば我に告げよ 我は、一体何のためにうまれてきたのか！ Translation from the original in Japanese Ah, I can't stop the tides... On top of a cushion made of waves Come, let's raise the anchor and head towards my homeland. In my childhood days, looking at the sea of golden ears of rice, made me happy. The days of blue skies, I entrusted my body to the deep blue sea. Those were my happiest days. My hopes were high. Those days when, in extreme solitude, I had high expectations. I will never forget them. Ah, I can't stop the tides... Come, let's raise the sails and head towards my homeland. Even so, should I return to my homeland now? There are still things I have to do, I'm not done yet. Ah, heavens! Earth! Tell me, if you have a heart, Why in the world was I born? Category:Music